Deciding On A Victor
by Anthem's Hero
Summary: When Kelly Hale finally graduates from the Pokemon Academy, she realizes life as a trainer is more serious than she had made it out to be. It's a pretty generic summary, but come on! R&R. OCs.
1. The Good Ol' Days

Pain. Anger. Adrenaline.

They shot up and down my body like missiles as I fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering. It was a bad idea to pick a fight with the biggest guy at school, but then again, I never thought he'd _actually _hit a girl.

"You bastard!" I shouted. "Why the hell would you hit a girl!?!"

Ken Rodgers, tall and hulking, spoke down to me.

"You punched me in the stomach. And I didn't hit you, I pushed you."

I glared at him angrily, primarily because he was trying to excuse himself for his actions, and also because pushing someone has the same effect as a body slam when the attacker is 6'5.

"You just wait, when I get you-" I started to pull out a pokeball.

"ENOUGH!"

The deep, commanding voice of a king at war rose throughout the courtyard. The voice belonged to a teacher at the school. He taught the most advanced classes, and he taught them to the most prestigious students. He had gone to every region, every gym, faced every trainer alive in the last 80 years and won every time. The voice belonged to a Pokémon Master. The voice belonged to my brother, Mike.

"I want all of you to go to class right now." He said into the silence. "And you two stay behind." Uh-oh. He walked over and looked at Ken. "Ken, I'll make this quick. As a teacher, I'm telling you to avoid fighting unnecessarily at all times. And as a brother, I'm telling you to stay away from my sister. Dismissed."

Ken walked off, disgruntled but intact. I knew the case wouldn't be the same for me.

"Kelly, I-"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't pick fights, very disappointed, fourth time I've had to tell you, etcetera, etcetera."

"But you don't seem to get it! And don't talk back to me, I'm a teacher. I'll send you straight to detention, young lady."

"I'm 16, I'm not a 'young lady' anymore!" But I could see the mischief creeping into his eyes.

"Alright, little girl," He was easily five or six inches taller than me. "I'll let this slide with a warning. But I'm telling Mom and Dad about this, and you're in real trouble if this happens again."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it-"

"Kelly," His eyes flashed a serious glance at me, "I'm not kidding. Now go, and tell Mr. Harbin it's my fault you're late."

……….

The bell had rung. I was free. The doors were flung open and I rushed out into the cool autumn breeze. Before walking home, I passed through the training fields, as is my custom. Once a week, people would get together and battle each other for fun, so I enjoyed watching, only occasionally battling myself. As usual, I saw some hot-headed student taking on my brother and getting, for lack of a better term, totally shot down. Mike only had to use Blaze, his blaziken, who was also his first ever Pokémon. As usual, Mike demonstrated that he was unbeatable to the world, people cheered and feared, and we went home together. I use such as short description of my afternoon because, well….it's just that simple. I walk out, Mike wins, we leave.

Mike always won.


	2. Graduation Day

A/N: Sorry this took so long to come out, I've been really busy. Also, someone pointed out to me that my last chapter made it sound like Mike is 80 years old. That referred to the range of ages of the trainers he has beaten. He is actually in his early twenties. Kelly is 16.

Excitement. Exuberance. Nervousness.

I sat in the third row back from the front. The valedictorian had spoken, diplomas were handed out, and after ten years of endless schooling, it was over. I had passed the Pokémon Trainers Academy.

I began to wonder what it would be like on the road, away from my family. My friends, Cassie, Shane, and Anthony, had agreed to travel together, and I was to tag along. We'd train together, and battle each gym together. All except Cassie, who had told me privately the previous day that she planned on being a coordinator. She was pretty girly, and I could see how sparkly-heart entrances and glamorous battles would suit her.

I walked up to my parents in my graduation gown, and they stood there, smiling and openly weeping. Mike would be over with the professors, so he would have to congratulate me later. In the meantime, I found my friends.

"So," Shane said, walking up behind me. "We're off to the races. How do you feel?"

"Pretty excited, but I thought I'd be happier."

"It's because we're leaving home, that's all. Also, it's been decided that we're gonna head out at eight o'clock tomorrow morning, ok?"

I gave him a questioning look. "Decided? Who decided?"

"Me, Cassie, and Anthony. Why, is that a problem?"

I glare at him. "Doesn't that seem like too early to-"

"Oh, shut up," he said, half scowling, half laughing. "Can't you get up early once? I've known you for six years, and I don't think you've ever gotten up earlier than ten o'clock."

I pointed out fiercely that I got up for the academy at seven every morning, when he cut me off and said, "Kelly, I'm joking. Chill out." He smiled, and I refrained from jabbing him in the shoulder.

After the rounds of the campus, thanking various teachers, saying goodbye to friends (I did NOT cry, thank you very much.) I finally found Mike being thanked by a stuttering, red faced girl I had never met. As she walked away quickly, I looked at Mike.

"So, having fun being adored by star-struck teenage girls?"

He looked at me quizzically and said, "What are you talking about?"

I sighed and replied, "Don't play dumb. How many other girls have come up and stuttered incoherently to you?"

He rolled his eyes and started to walk away when I ran in front of him.

"Come on, tell me!" This happened every year, and it never got old. He sighed.

"Twenty-four guys challenged me to battle, and I sent them packing promising to battle them once they beat the Elite Four." I smiled. My brother technically was the champion in every region. So even though someone was taking his place in each league, he could go back and resume his job there anytime. So in short, they might actually battle him the second they beat the Elite Four.

"Then," he resumed, "Thirty-six girls did the same thing that one did, and three actually asked for my phone number. The most any of the other teachers got was six."

I rolled around on the ground laughing. He waited for me to stop before saying to me,

"Ha ha, yes, very funny. Well, now that you're done, I want to talk to you." He beckoned for me to follow him, and we walked over to a pond.

"Kelly, as someone who's been around a couple times, seen a few places, etcetera, I want to tell you a few pieces of advice before you run off and leave me alone with mom and dad." He smiled before quickly becoming serious again. "The real world isn't like school. Adults aren't going to be watching over you all the time (I was cheering inside at this statement), and that means they won't be able to help you when you're in trouble."

"I'll be perfectly fine. I'll have my friends with me, and-"

"And they'll take the bullet for you when an armed gang is mugging you and looting your corpses?"

I looked at him, shocked. "I doubt we'll run into any armed-"

"Kelly." He was more serious than I had ever seen him before. "Don't doubt anything. Expect the unexpected. I would know these things, I've seen them before." Mike had sent some time with the Pokémon Rangers, and had come back just a bit quieter, and wouldn't speak about some of the things he'd seen. "I know what it's like to be the one on the doorstep, wounding someone's soul forever."

I stood speechless, not daring to move. It was the most grave he'd ever been in front of me, and ever would be in front of me. But then, to my amazement, he smiled.

"Now that my life's horror stories have traumatized you, come on. We need to get home."

I stared at him. How do you just change back into a light, happy mood after that? But then again, that was my brother. I suppose I should explain.

My brother had gone everywhere, done everything, that a Pokémon trainer aspires to. Leagues, battle towers, you name it. But he also had seen some things that he shouldn't have seen, that no man or woman should ever see. He didn't crack, though. He accepted it and moved on, ever strong-willed and kind-hearted. That was what made him so admirable, and that's why (though I never told him) he was my role-model and the best brother I could ask for.

We hopped onto a large bird pokemon (I forgot what its called) and flew back to the town we lived in, Paratule Town. Paratule was right before Victory Road in the Kanto region. It was where trainers would stop and prepare for the final journey to the Pokémon League. (hence the name Paratule, from the Latin verb "paro, parare, paravi, paratus", meaning to prepare. Smart, right?) I had lived here all my life, though my grandparents and cousins, uncles and aunts, etc. all lived across Tohjo Falls in Johto.

I had dinner with my family, which was an extravagant affair since I was leaving, and then I packed. I decided to stick with practical clothing like jeans and t-shirts and jackets as opposed to my friends, who planned on wearing flashy outfits with skirts and the like. Nature would set them straight soon enough, I told myself.

I had one last conversation with Mike before I went to bed. We talked about being a trainer, and Mike gave me some last minute tips on battling before saying, "I hope I didn't scare you earlier. I just wanted to make a point."

I looked calmly at him and said, "It's fine, I understand. Just…..try not to be so morbid next time ok?"

He chuckled and said, "Alright. Now get to bed, you've got a big day tomorrow."

Biggest understatement of the century.


	3. The Only Way To Go Is Forward

AN: Sorry that this took forever! I had to get through finals week without any distractions, and then I took a break from, well, everything. But the good news is that I've planned out a lot of the story, so updates will happen often. So with that in mind…enjoy this pivotal point in the story!

Confusion. Annoyance. Anger.

I checked the alarm clock next to my bed. It was two o'clock in the morning, so why did I hear so much noise?

As I regained my senses, I noticed two things: One, that my room was considerably hotter than usual, and two, there was a bright orange light glowing outside my window. These facts tried to connect and tell me something, but in my current state, I couldn't put them together.

I began to climb out of bed, and as I did so, I listened to the sounds outside. Screaming. The sounds I heard were people shouting and screaming. I recognized one scream distinctly as Cassie's, followed by the sound of an explosion. So there was fire, that had to be the light and the heat, and screaming. Not good. With this in mind, I sped up. So without a clue, I raced toward my bedroom door. Before I could reach it, it busted open, with two figures standing silhouetted by the fire in the doorway. It was my parents.

"Kelly!" my mom jumped on top of me. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

I looked at my parents and noticed that Mike wasn't with them. "Where's Mike?"

"He's outside, defending the town." My dad explained.

"Defending? From wha-"

My father stopped me and said, "Come on, we need to get outside, the place is coming down around us."

I was scared, but I held it in. I grabbed the bag with all my important stuff that I had packed last night and followed. We ran towards the stairs, but the stairs were on fire.

"Come on!" My dad shouted, "We can get out through the window!"

There was a window overlooking the town down the hallway from the stairs. Being younger and quite a bit fitter than my parents, I ran ahead and took the lead. This saved my life.

The roof collapsed above us. I dove forward and landed flat on my face, but unhurt. My parents, however, were nowhere to be found.

"Mom! Dad!" I shouted desperately. Silence. I shouted again. Finally, I got a response.

"Kelly…" My dad coughed.

"Dad! Are you alright?" I cried.

"Kelly…you have to make it out. Go out the window…" He sounded terrible.

"I won't leave you!" Worry and fear clouded my judgment.

"Kelly-"

"Dad, I'm not gonna-"

"NOW!"

There was no other choice. With one last look at the rubble from which my father's voice came, I took a deep breath and ran at the window, diving at the last second through the glass. The heat from the fire had warmed the glass to almost unbearable temperatures, and it burned my arms as I shielded my eyes on the way through. After what seemed like ages, I hit the ground with a harsh _**thud**_.

The world was spinning from the impact, as well as the shock and loss that was coursing through my mind. I tried to push myself off my chest and onto my hands and knees, but after a feeble attempt, I fell back down onto the ground. I laid there for a few minutes, feeling removed from the world around me. The screams, horror, destruction, they weren't with me right then and there. It was like reading a cryptic mystery book. I knew what was going on, but it didn't click in my mind, didn't register, and wouldn't until the end of the story.

I was ripped out of this strange frame of mind by my brother, who had found me lying in front of the remains of our house. He pulled me off the ground and onto my knees, and after shaking me by my shoulders a bit, I was able to grasp reality again.

"Kelly! Are you alright? Say something, please!" He had a frantic look in his eye, and I was afraid of what he might have done had Inot been alright.

"Mike…" I whispered, still not quite able to speak.

"Oh, thank God! I was so worried…"

"Mom and Dad…the house…."

The frantic look in his eyes left, and was replaced by sadness.

"I know," he said, "and we'll find a time to mourn. But now's not that time. Kelly, I need you to get away. As far away as you can from this town. Paratule isn't going to survive the night. I have to stay and help evacuate the town, but I want to ensure your safety, and the only way I can truly do that is keep you away from everything that has to do with this town."

I was angry at him for dismissing our parent's deaths, but I could tell this was important to him. But I was still confused.

"Why do I need to run? Why can't I just evacuate with the rest of the town?"

"There's a reason, and if I had time to explain I would, but I don't. So listen closely. Take your bag with your things, and run straight into the woods towards the mountains. Cross Tohjo Falls and get to New Bark Town. Find Professor Elm and tell him I sent you and that you're my sister. He know what to do. Do you understand?"

I didn't think the grave, serious face he had used when telling me about the dangers of Pokémon training the day before could be topped, but he topped it right then and there.

"Get to New Bark Town, Find Elm. Got it." I wasn't going to let him down on something this important.

"That's my girl. Now get going-" An explosion behind him briefly cut him off. He looked back at me with a blazing, proud look that could only be given by an older sibling. "I love you."

And with that, he ran off. Ran from what remained of his family and into the fire for the greater good.

Now it was my turn to run. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my running shoes from track at the Pokémon Academy. After throwing them on over my bare feet, I sprinted off into the woods. I ran past tree after tree after tree and after who knows how long, I finally had to stop and rest. I slumped down on a tree, panting and heaving. I knew I could only stop for a few moments.

Suddenly, a flickering light appeared on the horizon. Was it the sun? I couldn't tell through the trees, but then I remembered it had been two in the morning when I woke up, so there was no way it could've been…

That was when the realization hit me. Wildfire. The fire from Paratule must have spread out all the way to here. I jumped up and ran, not wanting to get caught in the blaze. I didn't know where I was going, but by some incredible luck, I managed to find the cave connecting Kanto and Johto that was Tohjo Falls. I ran inside.

The cave was rumbling and rocks were falling from the ceiling. I assumed the forest fire was upsetting the rock-type Pokémon in the cave and was causing them to rampage around. I knew it wasn't a smart idea to run into the cave with angry onix, steelix, rhydon, etcetera, but I didn't have another choice, so I went in full speed.

Once inside the cave, I began to slow down. Big mistake. An angry steelix decided to tunnel underneath me while I wasn't moving and plow up through the ground into me. It threw me off its head into the air. That was all it took to put me out of the fight. I fell thirty feet down onto the unforgiving rock below and landed on jagged rock. In agonizing pain, I looked up with blurred vision, and just before I lost consciousness, saw flying towards me the silver snake of rock I subconsciously nicknamed Death.


End file.
